


Kissing And Carving Names

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, Crushes, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Yeah, yeah." Eddie rolled his eyes, walking around Richie. "The Kissing Bridge is up ahead?""You flirting with me?" Richie called, walking up next to him. "I mean, I would be flattered-""That's not funny." Eddie tried his best to force away the excitment and sadness that filled his chest. He wished he could kiss Richie, he had for months, but Richie liked girls and he wasn't some freak like Eddie. "Gay people get killed, Richie."





	Kissing And Carving Names

"Remind me again why we are taking the longest possible route home?" Eddie played with the straps of his backpack as they walked down the road. They were walking about a mile or so out of their way for some unknown reason. Then again, Richie hardly ever did anything for a reason. 

"I felt like taking a walk." Richie winced when Eddie elbowed him. "No, okay. Henry Bowers wants to beat me up which is nothing new, but I told him if he wasn't careful I would fuck his mom and.... yikes. Apparently shes not around so I gave him another reason to hate me."

"Finally," Eddie laughed. "Maybe that will teach you a lesson. Stop making mom jokes and learn how to actually be funny."

"I am actually funny," Richie stepped in front of him and bowed. "In fact, I am the funniest out of all of us. Stanely is a close second jusf because he is so original. Then Mike with his wholesome jokes."

"Whatever." Eddie stepped around him, kicking a rock into the road. "I need to get home for dinner. My mom will kill me if I'm late." The summer was ending which meant the sun was setting earlier. His mother was scared he would get lost, as if he hadn't lived there his entire life.

"My dad has a meeting, so I might hang around for dinner." Eddie's mom had mxied feelings about Richie. She blamed him for almost everything, but she also occasionally laughed at his dumb jokes. "And my mom and I don't have much to talk about." He shrugged, shyly. "I end up doing most of the talking." 

"Don't you always." Eddie studied his shadow as it hovered across the torn up road and gravel that straddled each side of it. "But I get it. My mom and I can't talk much. Not about serious things. Its always medical or grades or girls. Theres nothing else. I'm sure she doesn't even listen half the time."

"We should run away then. We won't be stuck dealing with them and we could be on our own." He smiled at Eddie as if what he said wasn't insane. They were only fourteen years old. There was no way they could run off, let slone get out of Derry. It was a fun idea, though. 

"We aren't running away. We have friends, a life here, Richie-"

"When I grow up I'm gonna leave. As soon as I turn eighteen I'm gone. I'm gonna live in the city and fuck as many girls as I can. And I'll do what I want. I won't be a loser anymore, Eds, I'll be famous."

Eddie ignored the pain in his heart. The sadness that flowed through his veins when Richie mentioned girls. The lonliness that overcame him when Richie mentioned leaving. "And what exactly will you be famous for? Coming up with two outrageously impossible ideas in a row?" 

"Thanks for believing in me." Richie laughed as he punched him in the arm and drug his feet across the gravel. "I'll figure it out when the time comes." 

"I don't know what I'll be." Eddie mumbled, squinting as the sun beat down on him. "I have time to figure it out, though. I won't be leaving any time soon." Eddie didn't think he would be happy with any job. Gay people were treated in a way that didn't allow them to be happy.

"I'll visit then." Richies smiles outshines the sun. "Bring the party to you." He jabbed his fingers into Eddies sides, erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, yeah." Eddie rolled his eyes, walking around Richie. "The Kissing Bridge is up ahead?" 

"You flirting with me?" Richie called, walking up next to him. "I mean, I would be flattered-" 

"That's not funny." Eddie tried his best to force away the excitment and sadness that filled his chest. He wished he could kiss Richie, he had for months, but Richie liked girls and he wasn't some freak like Eddie. "Gay people get killed, Richie." 

Richie fell silent, nodding. "I'm sorry, Eds." He glanced at Eddie, frowning when he saw all the life had seemingly left his body. "Ya know, I've kissed a lotta people up here, including your mom."

"I'm sure you have." There was no question that Richie hadn't kissed people. All he talked about was kissing and sex. Eddie wondered if he could ever find a boy that wanted to kiss him. There certainly wasn't one in Derry. 

"You ever kissed a girl, Eds?" Richie walked ahead and leaned over the bridge, looking down at the leaves and brush below. "I've kissed so many I gotta count on both my hands."

"I ain't kissed a girl and I don't wanna." Eddie climbed on a lower wooden plank, hoisting himself up so he could see over the bridge. 

"Why don't you wannna?" Richie ran his fingers through his hair, resting his elbows on the wooden beams. "Kissing girls is nice. They're pretty-"

"I just don't want to, Richie, just leave it." Eddie covered his face with his hands. "Its not a big deal..." 

"Yeah, I guess so.." Richie looked down at his feet. "Ya know..." He backed away from the wood, standing on the edge of the road. "I've never kissed a girl. None of them wanna kiss me..." He shrugged, chewing on his lip. His eyes flicked up to Eddie. "You can't tell!" 

"I won't." Eddie smiled. "Cross my heart and everthing." He hopped off of the beam he stood on and walked towards Richie. "But why lie?" 

"Because boys our age kiss girls and learn how to drive." Richie dug his toe into the gravel. "I don't wanna be a loser, Eds. I already am but... I don't know. Saying I kiss people makes people think I'm a lot better than I actually am."

"I don't wanna kiss girls." Eddie whispered. "I don't... I don't like girls." The weight of his words made him feel like he was drowning. "I wanna kiss boys, Richie." He looked up at Richie fearfully, digging his nails into his palms. "And you gotta swear not to tell because this town, the people, you know what they do to boys like me-"

Richie leaned forward and kissed Eiddie softly, his fingers curling around the boys shoulders. He walked Eddie back against the bridge, pressing him against it. Eddie kissed back, sloppy and slow, his hands holding Richies arms. The kiss was slow but somehow ended all too quickly, both of the boys pulling away with bright pink cheeks. Richie backed away, chewing on his lip while Eddie stared at him.

"I.. I gotta go. My moms gonna have my head if I'm late." Eddie looked down at his feet before leaning forward and pecking Richies lips. "I'll see you around. And if you wanna come by I'll leave my window unlocked. Or you could knock-" Eddie began to walk away, a huge smile plastered on his face. "But you never do things the easy way." 

Richie watched Eddie walk down the bridge, sighing when Eddie reached the other end. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, a huge smile on his face. He dropped his bag on the gravel and pulled put his pencil sharpener, digging out the blade. He knelt down in front of the bridge and carved two names into the bridge. 

Richie + Eddie 

He looked at it for a few minutes before dropping the blade in his backpack and zipping it up. Richie pulled the backpack on and started to walk again, pressing his hand over his chest. Beneath his skin his heart was racing and all he could think about was that not only was Eddie's name carved into the bridge but also carved into his heart.


End file.
